


La Descendencia Riddle

by Lycan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:58:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycan/pseuds/Lycan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todos conocemos la versión del ministerio. De como Harry Potter salió victorioso aquella noche cuando sus padres fueron vencidos y asesinados por el que todos temían. Pero se olvidaron de mencionar lo que causo que un hombre que había dedicado 9 años  a que la sociedad mágica se uniera al mundo muggle, de la noche a la mañana desarrollara un odio mortal hacia ellos y ese ministerio y el director de la escuela de magia y hechicería, dombuldor.  Un hecho que fue sepultado, que fue oculto a la luz publica y en ese pequeño detalle estaba la clave para devolver la cordura al hombre que tanto terror tenían. Pero,  ¿Qué era ese pequeño detalle que todos saltaron y dieron por olvidado?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo - La verdadera historia tras el señor tenebroso

**Author's Note:**

> Esta película no me pertenece, sino a su creador.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Tom riddle, estuvo enamorado de un mago hermoso que murio a manos de sus enemigos. El hijo de ambos, ? desaparecio el mismo dia de la muerte de su padre o solo fue secuestrado.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Prologo – La verdadera historia tras el señor tenebroso

Lord Voldemort, el que no debe ser nombrado, Tom riddle, tiene muchos nombres que las personas evitan mencionar. Miedo a que con su sola mención el mencionado aparezca a destruir su vida. Todos hablan de la muerte de los Potter, se lamentan por la pérdida de dos personas queridas, del ser más querido por todos, Lily Evans y El más bromista, James Potter, como su hijo quedo huérfano, como es que un niño de apenas un año de nacido podía contra el ser más poderoso del planeta. Pues yo les daré la respuesta, es verdad que Harry Potter suficiente poder tenia para repeler su ataque, pero no así para derrotarlo, la razón, era solo UN niño. Lo que algunos sospechan pero guardan silencio, aquellos que conocían y vivieron en su tiempo de juventud, cuando una sonrisa cubría su rostro y sus ojos brillaban con vida propia. Todos conocían a su consorte, Eli Riddle, su amado consorte. Aunque nadie, ni el ministerio quiso aceptar, fue que la trágica noche que su vida se apagó, también lo hizo la luz y la cordura de Tom Riddle. 

Lo único que encontró Tom Riddle al llegar a su mansión fue la soledad de la noche y el silencio sepultura, un silencio que carcomía su angustiado corazón, correr era lo único que podía hacer a la habitación donde compartió tantas cosas con su amado. Al abrir la puerta su mundo se derrumbo, su amado sin vida permanecía a un lado de la cuna de su hijo. Se aproximó lentamente temiendo que sus dos preciosidades ya sin vida se hallaran, pero algo peor que sin vida fue lo que encontró. La cuna se mecía al son de la música que sonaba en la habitación donde en algún momento su amado esposo cantara para el alguna nana que adormecía quedamente a su retoño, la luz de su vida. Pero lo único que quedaba de él, era la cobijita que el mismo comprara para él. Se dejó caer sollozando al suelo, no solo le arrebataron a su esposo, sino que se llevaron a la luz de su día, su noche y su eternidad.

Abrazado al cuerpo sin vida del joven de cabello negro con pequeños mechones azulinos en el cabellos, sus antes vivaces ojos azules estaban desprovistos de vida, su piel morena estaba mortalmente pálida y su frágil cuerpo estaba roto, todo su piel marcado por marcas de hechizos que resistió, tal vez protegiendo a su hijo. Pero para que al final, cuando sin fuerza estuviera arrebatárselos a ambos de las manos. Su mano abrió el puno que cerrado estaba allí había un colgante que él conocía muy bien… Era el símbolo de un traidor, sus ojos llorosos no creían que alguien de esa casa pudiera ser tan cruel. Su amado no tenía nada que ver y menos su hijo de apenas 1 año de vida. 

El funeral fue muy íntimo y pocos estuvieron invitados, Su brazo derecho, Abraxas malfoy, permanecía a su lado sin decir nada, acompañado de su hijo de 10 años, Lucius malfoy. Ese día por el futuro y por su deseo ciego de vengar la muerte de su consorte y recuperar lo que le pertenecía, decidió atacar a los que destruyeron su feliz pareja. Le tomo un par de años el poder tener de su lado a uno de los amigos de los Potter. El que le dijo su paradero con facilidad, y con una ira crecida por el paso de los años se dispuso a destruir a esa familia, los causantes de todos sus sufrimientos. No iban a salir ilesos. Pero aunque termino con la vida de los padres, el tener a ese niño allí observándolo con enormes ojos verdes, lo dejo con un dolor en el corazón, porque le era imposible matar a ese niño que le recordaba tanto al hijo que le fue arrebatado de las manos. La cicatriz de la frente del niño fue bien conocida, pero nadie conocía el hecho de que Tom Riddle no fue debilitado ese día, sino que su tristeza lo bloqueo, dejándolo en un profundo sopor, que lo llevaría a despertar para acabar con lo único que quedaba de esa familia. Pero acaso es imposible volver la cordura a esa mente perturbada…


	2. Capitulo 1 - La Lechuza en mi ventana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo, que lo disfruten

Capítulo 1 – La Lechuza en mi ventana

  
  


Desde hace tres años que nuestras vidas cambiaron, en ese entonces solo me preocupaba que mi hermanito estuviera tan pegado al pato, que Seiya siguiera siendo un inútil y el mismo bromista de siempre, cuando casi tenía 15 años, pues con shyriu no hay que preocuparse ese es más listo que todos juntos. Pero ese verano fue diferente, una lechuza fue recibida por un extrañado Seiya que divertido jugaba con la cabeza de la peculiar ave. La miraba curioso queriendo saber que hacia una de esas en la mansión, cuando se supone que salen de noche. Esta traía unos sobres en las patas, interesado Shun los quito de la pata de la lechuza, a la vez que abría la que traía su nombre impreso en el sombre. Me acerque a él al no haber ninguna a mi nombre tenia curiosidad, porque no negarlo, en ese momento era el momento más feliz de mi vida, mi hermanito sería un mago, era una carta de la escuela de magia y hechicería. Emocionado le dieron la noticia a saory que dispuso ir con ellos, quedando yo regazado en la mansión. No me interesaba ir, para nada, solo sentía nostalgia por ese momento. 

Pero de eso paso 3 años y es el momento que no he recibida una sola carta y saory ha recibido cintas, pero no le dice nada. Suspiro sentado en la cama viendo el techo sin ganas. La noche había caído en todo el mundo y yo estaba más que cansado. O eso fue hasta que un Pick, pick me despertara, había algo dando contra la ventana, sin mucho interés me acerque y abrí la misma. Y ante mi sorpresa una lechuza entro volando posándose en la cabecera de la cama. La mire unos instantes antes de acercarme. Era una preciosa lechuza, tenía un lindo color amarillo dorado y ojos plateados, si era una magnifica lechuza. Esta traía un paquete en una de las patas, por lo que me acerque para quitarlo, ya que parecía pesarle demasiado para su cuerpo. Esta froto su cabeza contra mi mano y salió volando por la ventana abierta. Sonreí, pensando que a los chicos les había refrescado la memoria y se habían acordado que existía…

  
  


El paquete estaba pulcramente envuelto en un papel de regalo rojo, tenía una cinta dorada que lo rodeaba en las cuadro direcciones, y un lazo dorado sobre la cinta, tome la tarjeta y sentado en la mano con el paquete, la saque del sobre para poder leerla. 

  
  


  * Este día cumples un año más de vida, espero que este regalo te sea de utilidad {mire el otro lado de la tarjeta} No tiene firma {dije al aire desilusionado} este ano tampoco se acordaron de mi cumpleaños {dije volteando a ver el regalo} ya que un completo extraño si lo hizo, porque no se lo recuerdo {dije tomando el regalo y echándolo en la mochila}




  
  


Recordaba la carta como si fuera la suya, solo tenía que encontrar el callejón diagon, la entrada estaba dentro de un establecimiento. EL caldero chorreante, ese era el nombre. Al salir de la habitación, saory estaba vestida de gala y sonreía a tatsumi que me siguió con la mirada.

  * Ikki {dijo agarrándome del brazo} ya hemos hablado de esto {dijo suspirando} solo los magos pueden entrar a Hogwarts {dijo está molesta}

  * ¿Quién carajo te dijo que quiero entrar? {dije volteando a verla} es mucho pedir una jodida carta, por que dudo que le niegan la correspondencia {dije mirándola} porque cada día te llega una de uno de ellos {dije furioso} como pretendes que me quede TRANQUILO {Grite bajando la escalera rápidamente}

  * Ya volverá {dijo suspirando}




  
  


Pero esta vez, no era como la última vez, estaba decidido, no volvería hasta tener una larga charla con su hermano. O sí que lo tendría, se encontraba vestido de negro, camisa y pantalón, una chaqueta larga hasta los tobillos con cuello alto estirado que cubría parte de su cuello dándole un aire de altivez y botas negras que le daban un toque épico. Y con su cabello azulino oscuro bajo una gorra negra de la misma tela que la chaqueta, con gafas negras definitivamente ese día no parecía el, no supo porque en esos años había cambiado su modo de vestir, por pasatiempo o por otra razón. No lo sabía, pero era el centro de atención de donde quiera que fuera. 

 

El avión a Londres salía en tres horas, por lo que permanecí sentado en una silla viendo los anuncios de la televisión. Cuando un hombre con capucha se sentó a mi lado, no lo voltee a ver, solo lo mire por el rabillo del ojo, y que este permanecía como si no estuviera allí. Sentado allí, lo sentí agarrar mi mano, mal rollo no soy de esos.

  
  


  * No voltees {dijo este de momento} pero si permaneces aquí {dijo este volteando a verlo} no la contaras {dijo jalándome del brazo}

  * ¿Pero qué? {dije al ser jalado del brazo}




  
  


De momento me vi atravesar lo que parecía ser un vértice de tiempo y espacio, cayendo de bruces al suelo, ante la mirada de todos que continuaron su camino. El encapuchado no estaba, pero si personas extrañas. Observe el lugar y mí mirada cayó en un letrero al otro lado de la calle: Caldero Chorreante. Qué bien, me ahorre el dinero del pasaje. Cruce la calle, evitando los autos, me detuve en la entrada dudando si sería buena idea. Pero si quería saber que pasaba debía de ser valiente y por eso entre por la puerta con la mirada fija en el frente. Donde un hombre detrás del mostrador me miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro. 

  
  


  * ¿Una habitación? {dijo este sonriéndome}

  * Si, gracias {dije buscando en la cartera} 

  * Muchas gracias {este sonrió tomando los dólares}




  
  


Me dio la llave con un numero en ella y subí la escalera, pasando de largo a una mujer que me guiño un ojo al pasar. Un hombre serio me siguió con la mirada, mientras yo abría la puerta con desconfianza en la mirada. Cerré con llave la puerta, preguntándome si sería suficiente para repeler a esos magos. Lo que claramente era una falsa afirmación. Debería de haber hechizado la puerta, pero que dijo no soy un mago. Me deje caer en la cama, pensativo, porque era que siempre me metía en un problema más grande que la vez anterior.


	3. Capitulo 2 - El callejon Diagon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ikki recibirá ayuda de un misterioso encapuchado, como una varita del linaje Malfoy respondido a una magia que se supone que no tiene. Definitivamente, hay gato encerrado.

Capítulo 2 – El callejón Diagon

No fue fácil, pero al fin caminaba por un lugar donde nunca había estado en mi vida, ni sonaba con poder ver antes de morir. Podía ver claramente que todas las tiendas eran muy extrañas. Unas mostraban escobas que volaban según saory que había leído la primera carta que estos le enviaran. El en cambio prefería mantener los pies en el suelo, muy seguro. Paso al próximo mostrador fascinado por todo tipo de criaturitas que allí había vio cada una diferente. Un gatito multicolor, con un ojo azul y el otro amarillo, vio una rana regordeta, que saltaba sin parar y una linda serpiente que se enrollaba en una rama, había más animales dentro pero no quería llamar demasiado la atención. 

Vestía con un conjunto negro y la chaqueta que Shun le regalara en su primer año de colegio. Las personas lo miraban de reojo, pero no decían nada por que a simple vista se veía muy diferente. Miro el establecimiento de las túnicas con una sonrisa alegre, paso al otro mostrador allí habían muchos libros, entro un rato para entretenerse, algunos estaban cerrados y otros abiertos. Estuvo un rato ojeando varios libros, antes de pasar a la próxima tienda. Estaba pasando delante de una tienda cuando su mirada cayó en el encapuchado que estaba de pie a un lado de una pila de cajas, sin moverse. Abrió la puerta que hizo que una campana sonara, se acercó a la pila de cajitas y se percató que allí no había nadie. Pero al voltearse para irse, se percató que había un hombre que lo miraba interesadamente.

\- ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo? {dijo con una expresión rara en la cara}  
\- En nada {dije sonriendo nervioso} me pareció ver a un conocido aquí {dijo sonriendo}  
\- Entonces, ¿no necesita una varita? {dijo decepcionado}  
\- Lo siento, pero no hago magia {dijo sonriendo nervioso}  
\- Un no mago {Dijo sobando su barba} Me parece que aun así lo intentare{dijo sonriendo}  
\- No tengo dinero {dijo este moviendo los brazos nervioso}  
\- Joven {dijo este sonriendo} Todo pasa por una razón {dijo sonriendo} 

Ikki se movió nervioso, le molestaba la forma en la que ese hombre se comportaba. Sentía que había algo más detrás de sus acciones. Lo vio trepar por una escalera para tomar una caja que había en la parte más alta, luego dar varias vueltas para revisar entre los extremos de las pilas, para recoger 4 más. Este se acercó abriendo la primera.  
\- Solo la toma y la agita {dijo este sonriendo} adelante {dijo emocionado}  
\- Está bien {dijo tomando la varita de roble}

Cuando la agito, nada paso, Ikki suspiro, se lo dije fue lo único que dijo a la vez que este le quitaba la varita y tomaba la próxima poniéndosela en la mano. Los próximos 2 intentos sin resultados. Ikki hartado estaba a punto de saltarle encima para matarlo a golpes, cuando este coloco la 4 varita y al agitarla un BOOOM fue el resultado. Aunque el polvo estaba que cubría todo el lugar y el aire estaba asfixiante, la sonrisa del hombre fue suficiente para que Ikki supiera que eso acaso había sido él.

\- Muy sencillas {dijo dejando las cajas en el mostrador y subió al piso superior}  
\- Es necesario que me vaya {dijo dando un paso para tras}  
\- NO {grito este desde arriba} Es necesario que te lleves una varita {dijo este tomando un montón de cajas}

 

Observo la varita que este le tendía, pero no había explosión, solo papeles volando como si tuvieran alas. Lo vio seguir hurgando en el motón de cajas sin poder encontrar alguna que no haya utilizado aun. Ikki observo una hilera en específico, donde el encapuchado se encontraba de pie. Miraba las cajas, cuando una de ellas le llamo la atención. Estiro el brazo intentando tomar la caja plateada con líneas azulinas. Tomo el borde y tiro de ella intentando no tirar las demás cajas en el proceso, cosa que no sucedió, al quitar la caja, suspiro aliviado a la hilera no caer, pero no paso mucho antes de que una de las cajas superiores callera en mi cabeza. Retrocedí sabiendo que iba a ser un desastre, a las cajas caer al suelo todo resonó con fuerza y sonríe al propietario que me miraba con ojos enorme.

\- Lo siento {dije nervioso}  
Este se dedicó a recoger las cajas, mientras yo observaba la caja, al abrirla quede prendado de la varita que vi allí. Esta era plateada con líneas rojas y un mango dorado con gemas azules oscuro. Parecía obviamente de alta realeza, pero lo que si se es que era preciosa. La tome, un viento soplo en la tienda lo que atrajo la atención del dueño en mi de nuevo, el brillo que desprendía la varita se extendió hasta mi muñeca creando en un brazalete y la varita se volvió un diseño en la misma.

\- Ho {dijo este acercándose} definitivamente eres un mago {dijo sonriendo} esta varita es muy antigua, perteneció a la familia Riddle {dijo pensativo} debería haber pasado de generación a generación {dijo sonriendo}  
\- Pero no la puedo pagar {dije observándola encantado}  
\- Considéralo un regalo {dijo sonriendo} ahora que es un brazalete es imposible que la quites {dijo sonriendo alegándose} buen día, joven {dijo saliendo por la puerta trasera}

Observo un segundo la puerta y salió de la tienda sin dejar de observar la pulsera que era su varita. Lo que no entendía era que si tenía poderes, porque no le había llegado la carta junto a sus amigos. Aquí había gato encerrado.


	4. Capitulo 3 - El andén 9 y 3 cuartos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 
> 
> El tren de hogward frente a el, estaba seguro que el extrano de rubia cabellera no se percato de su presencia. pero no pudo evitar que su corazon palpitara tan fuerte que creyo que se romperia en su pecho.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Capítulo 3 – El andén 9 y 3 cuartos

Siguiendo al encapuchado llegue a una estación de tren, lo vi parado justo al lado de un carito de tren. Al acercarse este no se movió, permaneció allí de pie como si estuviera esperándome. Pero al poner un pie cerca de él, este desapareció como un puro fantasma dejando caer una tarjeta que ondulo en el aire un segundo hasta que toco el suelo. Me incline para tomar la tarjeta del suelo, y al hacerlo, mi mirada cayó en un sobre bajo el carito del tren. Me arrodille en el suelo, estirando el brazo bajo el carrito para tomar el mismo. Mis dedos tuvieron dificultad al tocar el papel y este ser tan grueso que no lograba atraerlo. Suspire sabiendo que tardaría una eternidad, tenía que intentarlo, igual que cuando estaba en la tienda, sentí un cosquilleo en la punta de los dedos y el sobre se movió solito a mi mano. 

Qué bien {dije tomándolo al ver que tenía impreso mi nombre en el sobre}

Curioso por querer saber que era lo que decía me apresure a abrir el sobre sin mirar el sello que allí había, saque una hoja de papel y me dispuse a leerlo.

\- Estimado Señor Kido {leí en voz bajo} A través de este medio queremos informarle que tiene un sitio en el colegio de magia y hechicería {abrió los ojos sorprendido} En la siguiente hoja encontrara la lista de utensilios y libros {seguí leyendo} pero si no compre nada {dije al aire} con qué dinero {Dije suspirando}

Mire el carrito a mi espalda, viendo la tarjeta en mi mano. “espero que no te moleste que haya decidido comprar tus útiles, no lo tomes a mal att. Un amigo” No me quejo, pero me hubiera gustado saberlo antes. Ellos lo sabrán, pero como lo sabrían, reí divertido, eso no les interesa, ni siquiera recordaron mi cumpleaños. Mire el reloj 10:50, el tren salía a la 11:00. Empujo el carrito para intentar hallar el andén que debía tomar. Pero al llegar no muy lejos del 9 y 10 se percató que el encapuchado estaba parado en el muro que había en medio de ambos, para luego atravesarlo como si fuera agua. Se acercó empujando el carrito, para luego detenerse y tocarla con la mano. Traspasándolo, con más seguridad paso por el mismo, sintiendo que todo su cuerpo se tensaba. En verdad que tenso. Su mirada recorrió el lugar, lo que veía delante era una locomotora, podía ver ondas doradas que se movían alrededor, que bailaban con más brillo e intensidad a la vez que el humo que salía por el tubo de metal aumentaba. Pestano, sorprendido, pero soltó un grito de sorpresa cuando el encapuchado se inclinó sobre el carrito.

\- ¿Cómo pude ser tan olvidadizo? {dijo sonriendo} 

Este me mostro una jaula con un animal peludo dorado dentro, pero al animalito voltear a verme una sonrisa enorme apareció en mi rostro definitivamente ese era el gatito que llamo mi atención. Este lo dejo con las demás cosas y miro el tumulto que había en un extremo. Este sonrió riendo, antes de gritar algo que no entendió y como todos corrían como locos, mientras este empujaba el carro a ese espacio pacientemente esperando que la situación se calmara. ¿Quién era ese señor tenebroso? ¿Porque todos gritaban de esa forma? Una chica pelirroja me miro mal al llegar y ver que estaba en Su sitio, según ella. El encapuchado la cayó con una sola mirada, a lo que esta permaneció allí a la vez que con un movimiento de varita veía como en cada cosa aparecía una etiqueta con mi nombre y apellido y luego el baúl comenzaba a flotar ante mi mirada sorprendida. El carro desapareció y yo seguí al hombre que entro al entren con una sonrisa en el rostro. Lo perdí un segundo, al chocar con alguien que bajaba del tren, al ir a disculparse se topó con dos ojos plateados delante de él, y una tez pálida como la nieve, vestido con un conjunto desgastado y una capucha. Lo seguí con la mirada, el encapuchado se acercó a mí y miro donde yo miraba. Con una risa alegre me jalo, “despereza, despereza que él te mirara como si fueras un bajo” dijo alegre “es guapo, verdad” mi única respuesta fue una sonrisa.  
\- Este esta vacío {coloco el baúl los estantes altos} Toma {le dio un paquete envuelto} es el uniforme {dijo sonriendo} tienes que cambiarte antes de llegar a Hogwarts {dijo sonriendo acercándose a la escalera del tren}  
\- Espera {dije acercándome} ¿porque me ha ayudado tanto? {dijo confundido} ¿Cómo se llama? {dijo con duda en la voz}  
\- Me puedes llamar Eli {dijo este sonriendo} y por el momento confórmate con saber qué soy un amigo tuyo {dijo sonriendo} lo demás por el momento no necesitas saberlo {Dijo saliendo del tren}

Ikki observo por la ventana del bajón como el encapuchado se confundía entre los cientos de estudiantes, acaso para estar en ese lugar debería de tener menos de 17, pues hay un problema. Tomo la carta, tenía 21 años ya. Pero quitando preocupaciones de más, abrí mi mochila mirando el paquete que recibiera el día anterior. Lo saque y le quite el lazo, para luego quitar la cinta dorada, la envoltura termino en una esquina y con cuidado volteo el regalo viendo que era un libro de encantamientos menores junto a una tarjeta. La tarjeta tenía una letra roja y al leer la nota sonrió. Si definitivamente tendría un gran ano. Pero aun pensaba en ese hombre que viera bajando del tren, su corazón aun palpitaba con fuerza y con la mirada perdida en el exterior supo que su vida no tendría nada nuevo, solo quería volver a ver a su hermano. Pero acaso era un sueño…


	5. Capitulo 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Al fin ikki llega a Hogwarts, no tiene la edad requerida para permanecer allí. Entonces, que misterio hay tras la sonrisa misteriosa del director, Albus Dombuldor. Se encontrara con sus hermanos y le dirá diez verdades. O solo dejara que sus emociones lo dominen.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Capítulo 4 – El colegio de magia y hechicería

El bajón durante todo el viaje estuvo en completa calma al parecer a nadie le apetecía utilizar el mismo que yo en ese momento y no me puedo quejar. Todos esos eran extraños y no podía dudar que iba a desatar solo problemas de los que no podrá salir fácilmente ileso. Sentado en el bajón solo salí para cambiarme y ponerme el uniforme, permanecí intranquilamente. Observaba fuera del bajón. Pensando en el pasado antes de hace dos años fuera separado de forma casi permanente de mis amigos y hermano menor. ¿Por qué?. Por qué el mundo, ese mundo extraño se dedicaba en mi contra yo no los conocía, no sabía quiénes eran, ni siquiera sabía que existía algo más que una deidad y su orden. Acaso había algo más oculto tras su forma de actuar. ¿Algo que desconocía?

No podía dejar de pensar en ese hombre aquel que ni se percató de mi presencia. Como siempre, como siempre pasaba. Tan poca cosa para todos que se olvidaban fácilmente de que existía. Tan fácil que es para lo único que servía para un acosten y nada más. Sonreí, tristemente, si eso era para lo que servía, solo eso. Camine por el camino, cargando el baúl fácilmente en una mano. Miraba a mí alrededor sin comprender que hacia allí, no encajaba en nada que miraba. Mire delante donde un hombre de cabello negro grasoso y con una de esas ropas extrañas. Se paró justo delante de mí lo que debo admitir que fue intimidante, pero no tanto para el gran Caballero del fénix. 

\- Joven {dijo este mirándome de pies a cabeza} ¿Qué edad tiene?  
\- 21 {dijo sin inmutarse dándole la carta}  
\- Qué raro {dijo este extrañado} lo llevare a la dirección {dijo este indicándome que lo siguiera}

Cosa que no dude por que no conocía ese lugar. El hombre se adentró en un carruaje y me miro con una cara muy seria, por lo que me adentre en el mismo, los caballos eran blancos y a lo lejos se vía un imponente castillo medieval. Estudiantes entraban y salían, muy emocionados. Al llegar a la puerta del colegio, fuimos recibidos por un hombre de capa verde, barba blanca y una enorme sonrisa en la boca. Sin dejar de ofrecer caramelos a su alrededor, este volteo a verme y luego al hombre a mi lado. 

\- ¿Quién es? {dijo sonriendo}  
\- Tome {Dijo tendiéndole la carta}  
\- Sin duda {dijo leyendo la carta} es un alumno {dijo sonriendo} lo que no me explico es como es que tiene 21 años {dijo este sonriendo} interesante {dijo riendo alegremente}  
\- Director {dijo El hombre parado a mi lado}  
\- Severus {dijo este sonriendo} favor de llevar a nuestro alumno {hizo énfasis en la última palabra} al gran comedor {dijo sonriendo} debe ser sometido al sombrero seleccionador {dijo viendo las puertas del comedor}  
Si, profesor Dombuldor {dijo este secamente}

 

Observe al hombre alegarse y como el profesor Snape me indico que lo siguiera. Lo seguí por entre la multitud de alumnos. Pero al estar pendiente de este no vi el par de ojos marrones que me siguieron con la mirada. Siguió el pasillo hasta girar y correr a la torre de Gry, allí se reunió con sus tres compañeros que se preparaban para ir al comedor.

Sei {dijo sorprendido un chico peli verde} ¿sucede algo? {dijo este acercándose}  
Ikki {dijo este intentando tomar aire}  
¿Qué pasa con mi hermano? {lo tomo de forma violenta de los hombros}  
Está en el comedor {dijo este pensativo} Dombuldor parecía extremadamente alegre {dijo este asustado}  
Ikki, no debería estar aquí {dijo shyriu preocupado}  
No debimos de cortarle la comunicación {dijo sobándose la frente} Debemos ir {dijo saliendo corriendo de la sala de estar}

Permanecía de pie, esperando a que todos los de primero, fueran asignados a una casa, cuando la puerta se abrió y ante mis ojos vi cuatro pares de ojos familiares. Pero aunque lo que quería era correr y abrazar a mi hermanito, no lo ice. Mi orgullo herido hizo acto de presencia, dos años sin noticias, acaso pensaban que por que aparecieran así, podrían cambiar algo. Odiaba debatirme mentalmente. Puedo sentir sus miradas en mí, pero no hago más que mirarlo, sé que mi mirada no irradia odio ni molestia, sino tristeza. Tristeza, porque no pudieron acordarse de que existía antes. No eso no podía quedarse así. Pero al ir a dar un paso, la voz de una mujer diciendo mi nombre llama mi atención.

\- Ikki Kido {dijo esta por segunda vez antes de que caminara al taburete}

Shun me siguió con la mirada, no exigía solo contemplaba. Me sentía como un adolescente del nervio que sentía. ME senté en el taburete y esa mujer sin dejar de observarme con curiosidad coloco un sombrero que parecía tener un rostro en el lado del frente.

-MM {dijo el sombrero} Muy, muy interesante {dijo este con una voz casi como un susurro} leal y astuto {dijo en mi cabeza} pero odias las traiciones y eres muy unido a tus amigos {dijo sonriendo} Eres una mezcla de dos casas {dijo mientras me hacía mirar dos banderas sobre dos mesas} ¿en cuál te pongo? {dijo este dudoso}  
\- ¿Desde cuándo los sombreros hablan? {pensé dudando de mi capacidad mental}  
\- Estas en el mundo mágico {dijo este en mi mente} soy el que escoge en que casa va cada alumno, por su interior, por su intelecto, sus valores y sus creencias. Y tú tienes un poco de todo, que hare contigo {dijo como si pensara mucho en el tema} GRYFFINDOR {Grito antes de que toda una mesa comenzara a gritar}

 

Aunque quería sentarme junto a Shun y los demás, no podía. No después de que no había sabido de ellos en tanto tiempo. No eran días ni semanas, dos años. Que excusa existe para que se puedan distanciar tanto tiempo. Ni el dejaba de comunicarse tanto tiempo. No podía evitar sentir tristeza, ¿por qué? Por qué mis hermanos de crianza no eran sinceros o porque no me querían, quizás, ni ver en pintura. Sentí como Seiya se sentaba a mi lado con una sonrisa y comenzaba a hablar como si nada. Acaso cree que han sido dos días, no Son DOS años. ME levante de golpe, mientras caminaba hasta la salida del comedor. Acaso eso había sido un error. Salí de allí sintiendo que todo lo que debía de querer siempre terminaba lastimándome. Siempre…


	6. Capitulo 5- Arribo a Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Un baúl repleto de ingredientes, una casa asignada por un sombrero parlante, una habitación mas grande que la suya en la mansión y una Escoba reposando en sus manos con unas iniciales gravadas "TR", Significado no parecía tener para el, pero no deseaba hacer preguntas. A veces es mejor no tentar a la suerte.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~

Capítulo 5 – Arribo a Hogwarts

Camine varios metros antes de dejarme caer por la pared mientras las lágrimas acumuladas por dos años caían libres sin control por su rostro. No soportaba más la soledad en la que me había visto obligado a vivir en esos años. Los dorados no habían vuelto ya que saory siempre estaban de viaje, y los sirvientes esos trechos de tiempo estaban de vacaciones, por lo que el siempre estaba solo, muy solo. A lo que se dedicó a intentar encontrar una manera de contactar con los demás, con saber que no habían olvidado que existía que ellos sabían que estaba allí ansioso por saber cómo había sido su primer día de clases en una escuela que sería la envidia para todos los compañeros de ellos en Japón.

Pero pasaba las semanas en incertidumbre quería creer que tenían demasiadas tareas, quería creer que era por que no lo querían preocupar. “Ellos no saben nada de ese mundo, por eso no escriben” me decía cada vez que veía una nueva lechuza llegar sin nada para mi. Sin nada que me dejara saber que seguía teniendo un hermano por el que me mate, pro que nada le pasara. Y sentía que no era importante para ellos, para el. Lo mejor hubiera sido permanecer, es que tal vez, no era su lugar. El no pertenecia a ningún lado, sentía que todo lo que hacia era peor que lo anterior. Suspiro mirnado la lluvia que caia por el ventanal del pasillo. Pasos se escucharon y voces que bien conocía. No tenía ganas para moverme, para que si tarde o temprano teníamos que hablar. 

 

\- Hermano {dijo shun arrodillándose a mi lado}  
\- … {reí con ironía} ¿ahora soy tu hermano? {dije levantándome}  
\- Siempre lo has sido {dijo este dudoso}  
\- Pues te olvidaste de la correspondencia, no te parece {dije con rencor en la voz} que te era tan difícil {dije golpeando la pared con furia} no lo era {dije enojado} le escribías diario a saory {grite con frustración} espere cada día durante tres malditos anos, pensando que tal vez tú te acordarías que allí estaba, como un imbécil, esperando que me escribieras {dije con desesperación}  
\- Lo siento {dijo hyoga interrumpiendo} pensamos que sería suficiente una carta solamente {dijo este confundido}  
\- Si {dije con ironía} pero mencionaban el nombre de saory {dije con frustración} pudieron haber añadido una sola vez mi nombre {dije cansado}  
\- SH {dijo shun volteando al final del pasillo} Fitch {dijo en un murmullo}  
\- ¿Quién? {dije confundido}  
\- El conserje {dijo Seiya empujándome dentro de un salón en desuso}

Esperamos un rato antes de volver a salir, Shun pegado a mí como una lapa y los demás sonriendo alegremente. Fue la mirada de shyriu que cayó en mi brazalete, pero no dijo nada. Lo había visto en un libro. Pero no creía que fuera el que ellos buscaban. Caminamos por unos cuantos pasajes hasta llegar a una pintura de una mujer gorda que se encontraba dormida en una silla roncando ampliamente. No pude evitarlo y me eche a reír, lo que hizo que Shun sonriera y los demás me miraran raro. 

\- MM {esta se froto los ojos} ¿ustedes están tarde, muy tarde? {Dijo sonriendo}  
\- Fruta Drafon {dijo Seiya con una mirada poco normal en el}  
\- Ok {dijo abriendo un agujero negro}

Al pasar por el mismo, me encontré en una sala de estar con varios sillones unas mesas bajas y unas altas y unos estantes con varios libros. Las paredes tenían pinturas que los seguían con la mirada. Seguí a Shun por el pasillo que daba a los que suponía eran las habitación, Shun me sonrió ampliamente al ver mi nombre junto a los de los otros cuatro. Había 5 camas con cortinas corredizas y corchas acobijadas. Mire por la ventana que daba al lago, donde un tentáculo se asomaba ante mi atónita mirada. Eso fue lo que creo que fue, fue lo único que dije antes de que Shun mirara por donde yo miraba y riendo me dijo que allí había un calamar gigante. 

\- Gigante {dijo sonriendo nervioso} es mejor mantenerse lejos del lago {dije nervioso}  
\- Qué lindo gatito {dijo este riendo tomando el gatito}  
\- Si, un amigo me lo regalo {dije abriendo el baúl y rebuscando en el interior}

 

No tenía la menor idea para que sirviera cada cosa. Gale lo que parecía ser un palo atascado en el fondo, entre jale y jale termine en el suelo con algo en las manos y el suelo repleto de ingredientes extraños y libros que corrían por todo el suelo. Me senté mirando que lo que tenía en la mano era una escoba. La mire con curiosidad, nunca había visto una de tan cerca y me parecía maravillosa. Tenía una inscripción en un extremo de la parte final “TR” no sabía que significaba, y mejor no preguntar. Shun estaba feliz.

Mañana es tu primer día en clases de vuelo {dijo shun divertido} de casualidad {dijo sonriendo con picardía} sigues teniendo miedo a las alturas {dijo divertido al ver la expresión de pánico en el rostro de su hermano}  
Sabes muy bien que odio las alturas {dijo dejando la escoba en la cama} pero tendré que aguantar {dije suspirando de nueva cuenta}

En ese momento nada parecía salir mal, todo estaba saliendo bien y estaba reunido con sus amigos. Pero entonces por qué el algo le ponía incomodo, porque el aire lo asfixiaba, algo que no sabía que era, un deseo légano en su subconsciente.

Solo son paranoias mías {dijo secándose el cabello con la toalla}  
¿Sobre qué? {dijo shun sentado en su cama sonriéndole}  
No se {dijo este mirando la toalla} Es como si tuviera que hacer algo, pero no recuerdo que {dije sin darle importancia}


	7. Capitulo 6 - Clase de vuelo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quien diria que el gran fenix le tenia miedo a las alturas. Pero por salvar su vida de personas que en escobas atacaba a medio mundo, era mejor despegar los pies del suelo. Salvado por un extrano con un agradable tacto y una calma que definitivamente no es normal en su vida.

Capítulo 6 – Clase de vuelo

Para mi mala suerte, me percate que la clase de vuelo era a la primera hora. Y para colmo yo que no sabía utilizar una vendita escoba. Seiya apareció corriendo por la puerta deteniéndose a escasos pasos de mí que lo miraba vestido con el uniforme del colegio. Este me observo unos instantes antes de pestañear. Lo mire con cara de que le pasaba a este y luego de sonreír nervioso, me indico que podría llevar mi propia escoba. Salí detrás de ellos con la escoba bajo el brazo, pensativo. Miraba el brazalete intentando que la varita hiciera acto de presencia. Hasta ese momento no me percatara que no había vuelto a la normalidad de nuevo. Luego de salir del comedor, nos separamos, yo fui a la clase de vuelo y los demás a su clase de pociones. Pociones, yo no sé ni de que va todo eso.

\- Te diviertes {dijo una voz familiar}  
\- Eli {dije corriendo a donde estaba} que gusto me da verte {dije sonriendo} este lugar es raro {dije incomodo} me siento fuera de lugar {dije suspirando}  
\- Ikki {dijo sonriéndome} estas donde perteneces {dijo sonriendo} te tengo un obsequio {dijo dándole yoyo}  
Para que necesito yo un yoyo {dije soltándolo asegurándome de agarrar el cable}

 

Justo cuando el brazo subió y volvió a bajar a la altura de la cintura, el brazalete brillo y la varita surgió. Sonrió, mirando a Elí que le guiño un ojo alegándose. Riendo corrí por donde shun me indicara que quedaba esa clase, ya habían asistido dos años atrás. Así que sabían dónde era. No se sintió cómodo al llegar y ver que eran puros niños de 11 años, lo que me faltaba. La profesora MCgonagal me miro haciendo que me acercara.

\- La clase está por comenzar {dijo indicándome que me colocara junto a un niño muy tímido}  
\- Eres nuevo {dijo este con voz temblorosa}  
\- Así es {dije mirándolo}  
\- Bien empecemos {dijo está atrayendo la atención de todos} solo colóquense al lado izquierdo de su escoba y digan “arriba” {dijo con fuerza y decisión} no se preocupen si no lo consiguen a la primera {dijo observando a cada uno de ellos} 

Coloque la escoba a mi lado y estirando el brazo, seguí las indicaciones, pero nada paso, la escoba tembló en el suelo, pero no se elevó. Suspire con fastidio, repitiendo Arriba más alto consiguiendo que chocara contra mi brazo en un acto doloroso para mi muñeca. Auch fue lo único que dije al ver que la escoba flotaba debajo de mis dedos rosándolos. Mcgonagal sonrió al ver que la mayoría lo habíamos conseguido, ayudo a una niña que casi se golpea la cabeza con la escoba antes de conseguir que levitara un poco del suelo. 

\- Ahora siéntense en ellas {dijo dando una demostración}

El hecho de que MCGonagal diera la lección era algo incómodo, por que por alguna razón no paraba de observarme en todo momento. Paso una de sus piernas por la escoba quedando sentada sobre ella y como daba un pequeño golpe contra el suelo, levantando el vuelo. Una sonrisa apareció en mis labios, esta nos indicó que lo intentáramos así que sin mucha seguridad, ni deseo de despegar mis pies de suelo así lo hice, pase mi pierna derecha por encima de la escoba y aferrándome a ella, no tenía pienso de hacerlo de otra manera, golpe el suelo suavemente sintiendo como esta se elevaba lentamente.

\- Muy bien {dijo emocionada}

Una ráfaga de viento soplo y desde el cielo vi un par de ojos dorados que me observaban con orgullo. Sonreí, apenas lo conocía, pero había logrado lo que nadie lograría nunca. Este miro alrededor como volvía al suelo, de nuevo. Mire a la profesora y luego a ningún punto en específico, o eso fue hasta que vi una mancha lejanas negra que se aproximaba al castillo. Quizás era un ave enorme, un dragón {shun dijo que existían}, un dementor {esos que dicen que existen en askaban, una cárcel según shun}. Un rayo verdoso paso por mi lado, impactando a una niña de 11 años de cabello negro y ojos grandes azules, los mismos que quedaron blancos sin vida.

\- ¿Que pasa? {dije viendo que el punto negro en la lejanía se hacía mayor y se acercaban peligrosamente}  
\- Todos al suelo {dijo como orden bajando al suelo}

Una especie de esfera fue expulsada de una varita enemiga y se aproximaba en mi dirección. Gale la escoba, sobre volando el lugar intentando que dejara de perseguirlo. Se internó entre la arbolada cercana, viendo que la esfera se aproximaba velozmente. La escoba se movía sobre un pequeño riachuelo, pasando entre dos árboles y dando un giro para esquivar una calavera negra que flotaba en el aire. 

\- IKKI {grito Elí que corría por el bosque}

Baje en picada estirando el brazo para tomar el suyo y evitar que los extraños lo mataran. Ahora éramos dos perseguidos por una esfera toxica. 

-BOMBARDA {grito y una fuerte explosión se escuchó en el ambiente}

Al regresar al castillo, Elí salto antes de que alguien lo vieran a una distancia considerable del suelo. Se despidió con el movimiento de una mano y se alejó sonriendo. Aterrice en la entrada y entre empujando la puerta dando de lleno contra el pecho de un encapuchado que me cubrió la boca a la vez que volvía a cerrar la puerta.

\- No grites o nos matan a ambos {dijo una voz fría}  
\- ¿Quién eres? {dije al no reconocer la voz}

Me vi jalado a una puerta invisible y como esta era cerrada nuevamente por un hechizó. Se escuchaban ruidos en el exterior, el encapuchado no parecía estar sorprendido por los gritos y podía sentir su mano aun en contacto con mi rostro, su brazo sujetando mi cintura y como su perfume se me grababa en la memoria. 

\- ¿Quiénes son? {dije dudoso}  
\- Mortifagos {murmuró a mi oído}  
\- Eres uno de ellos {dije nervioso}  
\- Si lo fuera te hubiera salvado de ellos {dijo con un tono burlón}  
\- Obviamente no {dije con el ceño fruncido}

Me separe un poco de él, para poder pensar mejor, ya que su perfume me atontaba. Me voltee a mirarlo, pero este volteo el rostro, ocultando su físico ante mis ojos. La puerta se abrió y entraron varios encapuchados que miraban a todas partes. Sentí como este me agarraba de la cintura y cubría mi boca con la mano pegándose a la pared, ocultos tras un armario y un montón de porquería. Su varita plateada brillaba frente de mí, pero no temía por esa varita, sino por esos que se aproximaban a nosotros.

\- Lumus {dijo una voz a escasos pasos de nosotros}

No me entere como fue que termine en el suelo, cubierto por un montón de cajas y unos papeles. Pude verlo pasar corriendo perseguido por esos que seguro me mataban, desde donde estaba pude escuchar una voz aguda que exigía que lo hallaran y lo llevaran a su guarida. De esta no se salva fue lo que dijo ese hombre decrepito antes de salir de allí con porte.


	8. Capitulo 7 - Mi salvador,  ¿quién es?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ikki se salvo por un pelo de ser asesinado por los mortifagos, salvado por un extrano encapuchado, pero ahora no puede evitar preguntarse: Mi salvador, ¿quién es?

Capítulo 7 – Mi salvador, ¿quién es?

Cuando todo se calmó pude salir, las hojas de papel y las cajas caían al suelo cuando me movía, sin hacer sonido. Me senté en el suelo, sin comprender, por que arriesgar su vida por salvarme hubiera sido más fácil entregarme y salir ileso. Pero… ¿Por qué?... Los Mortifagos no eran buenos, ellos lastimaban a las personas entonces, porque él me ayudo, me sentía entre la espada y la pared. Me levante viendo el desastre en ese lugar. Tome la escoba cogiéndola con el brazo del brazalete, y ante sus ojos la escoba se encogió siendo un adorno más del brazalete quedando 3 más vacíos.

\- Los heridos a la enfermería {Gritaba Snape mirándome con su peor expresión}

Pase por su lado, sin darle importancia, tenía que intentar hallarlo, el me ayudo acaso él había muerto a manos de esas personas. Al virar en una esquina vi a Shun junto a los demás que sonrieron aliviados corriendo a mi lado.

\- HERMANO {grito Shun saltando a mis brazos}   
\- ¿Estás bien? {dije viéndolo de los pies a la cabeza}  
\- Si {dijo feliz Shun} ¿y tú? {dijo mirándolo} pensamos que eras uno de los alumnos de la clase de vuelo que habían muerto {dijo este mirándolo  
\- Recibí la ayuda de dos desconocidos {dije sonriéndole a mi hermano}  
\- ¿De quién? {dijo curioso Seiya}  
\- Un hombre que conocí en el callejón diagon {dije caminando al lado de Shun y los demás} se llama eli {dije sin percatarme de las cuatro miradas sorprendidas en mi} Y el otro pues no sé quién era {dije dudoso} entre al castillo por la puerta principal, pero choque con el {dijo mirando a Seiya} me galo a un aula en desuso y allí me mantuvo hasta que todo estuvo calmado {dije riendo}me hecho unas cajas encimas, pero la intensión es lo importante {dije encogiéndome de hombros}  
\- Te salvo es lo importante {dijo suspirando}

Asentí con la cabeza, mientras tomábamos rumbo al comedor, pasamos de largo por un grupito de 4to año y allí fui seguido por la mirada por un jovencito flacucho y pálido con desprecio en la mirada. No le di importancia y entre con los demás. Fitch estaba a un lado, refunfuñando por los destrozos cometidos por los Mortifagos en el ataque. Las banderas estaban quemadas, pero con un gesto de la varita, todo el comedor, estaba completo, arreglado y sin complicaciones. El director Dombuldor pidió que permanecieran en silencio, mientras él hablaba y todos callaron.

\- Por petición de los profesores, las salidas al pueblo deberán ser en grupos de 5 o más personas {dijo este sentándose}  
\- Eso está resulto en nuestro caso {dijo Seiya sonriéndole a sus amigos}  
\- Pueblo {dije observándolos dudoso}  
\- Si {dijo riendo} allí puedes encontrar de todo un poco {dijo riendo} sobre todo unos pastelillos {dijo feliz Seiya imaginándose comiendo uno de ellos} cuando los pruebes te encantaran {dijo felizmente}  
\- No lo creo, Seiya {dijo Ikki riendo}

La mañana siguiente iban a ir y él no sabía bien si tenía deseos de ir. Ese día, habían repartido unos sellos que se colocarían en la ropa que usarían para confundirse en el pueblo y no ser tan fáciles de reconocer.


	9. Capitulo 8 - Hogmeade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una salida a hogmeade, y un vistaso a lo lejos de su salvador, lo lleva a internarse en la casa embrujado, se pregunta: ¿Que pasa aqui?

Capítulo 8 – Hogsmeade

Hogsmeade es un pequeño pueblo que queda cerca de Hogwarts y que tiene 6 establecimientos, uno de ellos abandonados. Shun dice que es mejor permanecer lejos de la casa de los gritos, allí en ocasiones podían ver a un encapuchado rondando el terreno así que no se arriesgaban a ser heridos por seguramente un Mortifago, salón de té de madame Pudipié es un salón de té, donde shun vio a Harry y a una tal Cho en una cita, quien es ni idea. El lugar al que no tienen permitido entrar por ser menores y alumnos, cabeza de puerco, una taberna, seiya dice que tiene un letrero con un cerdo sangrando en ella, la tienda favorita de seiya, honeydukes, una tienda de bromas llamada Zonko, las tres escobas que es donde los estudiantes pueden ir a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla {no me pregunten el sabor por que no se}.

Camine hasta el jardín, colocando el sello que había encontrado en la mesa al lado de mi cama. Vestido con un conjunto negro, permanecía sentado viendo a los demás esperando que se dignaran en llegar. Miraba a los grupitos que salían hacia el pueblo, suspire sonriendo al ver a shun junto a los otros 3 acercarse. Juntos caminamos por el puente que los llevaría al pueblo. La nieve comenzó a caer, y las botas que Ikki llevaba comenzaron a pisar los charquitos que se formaban en el suelo. Estos llegaron al pueblo y seiya agarro a Ikki del brazo y casi corriendo lo llevo al establecimiento a comprar unas golosinas.

 

\- Seiya {Ikki se zafó} no tengo las monedas de este mundo {dije avergonzado}  
\- Nosotros pagamos {dijo seiya sonriendo}  
\- Mi dinero es el de mi hermano {dijo shun dividiendo el dinero en dos bolsitas}  
\- Lo ofenderías si no lo aceptas {dijo shyriu viendo que me iba a negar}  
\- Está bien {dijo tomando la bolsita que shun le daba}

Los 5 entramos para comprar alguna cosa, mientras los demás sabían que querían comprar yo nunca había estado allí y por tanto quería ver que había. Todo se veía exquisito, mire el mostrador saboreando mentalmente lo que allí había, cuando lo vi pasar por fuera de la tienda. Era el mismo encapuchado que me salvo durante el ataque, se detuvo un instante viendo el mostrador con ansiedad para luego alegarse párpado sus bolsillos. Mire el mostrador habían unos biscochos muy ricos a 5 galeones cada uno. Pedí 4, page los 20 galeones y disculpándome con los chicos salí del establecimiento antes de que pudieran objetar algo al respecto. Tenía la caja en mis manos, mirando alrededor, cuando lo vi caminando por un sendero desierto, me apresure para no perderlo y al llegar a ese sendero, vi que daba a un único lugar. Una casa que daba mucho miedo… la casa de los gritos…

\- ¿Decide? {dije para mí mismo mirando alrededor}

Me aproxime al lugar, subiendo los escalones con lentitud y cuidado. Empuje la puerta y esta se abrió con un chillido sordo de los que daban miedo a los cobardes. El pasillo que quedo a la vista estaba oscuro y temía dar un paso y caerme por un agujero. Entonces algo paso por mi mente, levante el brazo y lo baje en un movimiento hasta la cintura que hizo que la varita surgiera. La tome y rogando por que funcionara, murmuré:

\- Lumus {dije viendo como una luz aparecía en la punta de la varita}

Camine por el pasillo dando con la sala de estar, los muebles estaban roídos e inservibles. La puerta que daba a la cocina estaba rota y colgaba de lado, la cocina estaba en peor estado que la sala anterior, no tenía ningún tipo de mueble. Me acerque a la escalera y comencé a subir los escalones, asegurándome de no caer por ningún hoyo que pueda formarse. Al llegar al piso superior, vi que había 4 puertas y seguramente una de ellas me llevaría al premio. Suspire acercándome a la más cercana, era una gran habitación una cama mohosa, una silla sin patas y la cortina que corrida que evitaba ser observado hacia el interior. La otra daba al baño, este tenía un lavamano, un inodoro y una ducha las tres cosas asquerosamente sucias. La otra daba a un cuarto vacío sin más que una puerta. Me detuve frente a la última puerta pensativo, si no había nadie allí había perdido mi tiempo en vano. Empuje la puerta y entre en la misma, esta tenia pocos muebles, mas mohosos no podían estar. Pero al voltearme, sino tuviera la caja bien sujeta pudiera haberme dado un ataque al corazón y dejarla caer al suelo.

\- Que susto me ha dado {dije suspirando}  
\- ¿Qué haces aquí? {Dijo el encapuchado sorprendido}  
\- Lo seguí {dije acercándome a él} quería darle las gracias por lo de la otra vez {dije mirándolo}  
\- Una carta hubiera bastado {dijo mirando con temor hacia fuera}

Este me empujo un poco y cerró la puerta sin antes decirme que no hiciera ruido alguno. Pude escuchar pasos que se acercaban y una voz sonó que me resulto familiar.

\- Te vi en el pueblo {dijo la voz con molestia}  
\- Necesitaba salir de aquí {Dijo sin levantar la voz}  
\- Lo se {dijo esté más cerca de la puerta} Pero la próxima vez avísame {dijo con risa}  
\- No volverá a suceder {dijo este obediente}  
\- No queras que él sepa donde estas, ¿verdad? {dijo con voz apagada} tu no quieres volver a trabajar bajo sus órdenes {dijo más cerca de la puerta}  
\- No quiero, severus {dijo este con voz asustada}  
\- No {dijo con burla en la voz} Amo severus {dijo este a lo que abrí los ojos enormemente}  
\- Amo severus {dijo obedientemente}  
\- Bien, debo irme antes de que el idiota de Dombuldor se entere que salí {dijo bajando las escaleras} y recuerda - no debes salir si no estoy contigo {Dijo saliendo de la casa}

Escuche la puerta principal cerrarse y como la puerta de la habitación se abría. Pude saber que sentía vergüenza por eso que había escuchado, este entro en la habitación y pude ver que tenía una especie de grillete en el brazo. Que antes no tenía…

\- ¿Qué es? {dije acercándome}  
\- No importa {dijo cubriéndolo con la mano} Debes irte {dijo cabizbajo} Sev, pude regresar y se molestara mucho si te encuentra aquí {dijo este sonriendo}  
\- Toma {dije tomándolo del brazo y colocando la caja en su palma expandida} es para ti {dije sonriendo} tengo suficiente comida en la escuela {dije saliendo de la habitación}  
\- Gracias {lo escuche murmurar}

Asentí con la cabeza y salí de la casa de los gritos. Cuando estaba alegándome, me detuve y voltee a verla, sabía dónde podía hallarlo, pero tenía que tener cuidado, el profesor snape lo frecuentaba, por tal si volvía regresaría por la puerta trasera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y pues aqui el capi 8, espero que les haya gustado y espero sus comentarios, quiciera saber que tal les parece la historia hasta ahora, es el primer crossover que realizo de esta serie y pelicula tan buena.


	10. Capitulo 9 -  Un encuentro inesperado

Capítulo 9 - Un encuentro inesperado

Observaba por la ventana, pensando en ese hombre que vivía en aquel lugar tan frío y sucio. Temía por su seguridad física y su salud. Sabía que podía contraer algo por estar allí, sin ningún tipo de higiene. Camine por la habitación como alma en pena, no podía creer que estuviera así por alguien que no conocía. Shun me seguía con la mirada preocupado y cansado de que no le contestara las preguntas, me detuvo sujetando mis manos y parándose ante mí. 

\- Primero, cálmate {dijo este sentándome en una silla} Segundo, ¿Qué te preocupa? {dijo este pensativo}  
\- Quiero ver a alguien {dije en un murmullo} pero no te puedo decir quien {dije desesperadamente} pero no puedo salir de este jodido lugar {dije golpeando el suelo con mis piernas}  
\- Eso yo lo resuelvo {dijo Harry con una caja en brazos}  
\- Una capa {dije sonriendo con bronca}   
\- Una capa de invisibilidad {dijo este riendo echándosela encima} puedes utilizarla {se la tendió} 

Sonreí, tomando la capa y salí de la habitación y de la casa, tome el camino a la puerta principal y con cuidado me deslice al exterior. Con la capa puesta, camine por el puente que llegaba a Hogsmeade. Me acerque por el sendero y me detuve en seco al ver a un hombre que no era el encapuchado entrar en la casa de los gritos. Rodee la casa, observando atreves de la capa que el encapuchado estaba subiendo las escaleras, siendo seguido por el hombre que subía detrás de él. Empuje la puerta dudoso y al poner un pie en el lugar me dio un olor dulzón. Un olor que antes no sentí, una risa procedente de arriba, me hizo levantar la cabeza, suspire acercándome a la escalera. No vi nada raro y por tal comencé a subir lentamente las escaleras. Al llegar al último escalón, pude escuchar murmullos desde la habitación del lado derecho donde era la habitación principal. 

Dudoso, me acerqué asegurándose que tenía la capa de invisibilidad bien puesta, estire el brazo y empuje la puerta que estaba entreabierta, abriéndose en un sonido sordo que llamó la atención de la persona que allí había. Mi mirada cayó en un hombre de cabello negro hasta los hombros grasiento con una ropa de cuando estaba en el colegio, el profesor snape. Ese era el profesor snape, sentado sobre la cintura del encapuchado, la capucha estaba un poco baja pero lo único que lograba ver era un cabello plateado que sobresalía de la capucha. Lo miro cuando lo jalo del hombro sentándose y como estiraba los brazos dejando que la capucha cayera hacia atrás, dejando a la vista un largo cabello plateado y una tez pálida, pero lo que más me sorprendió fueron sus orejas, eran puntiagudas, como las de los elfos en los libros que estábamos en Defensas Contra Las Artes Oscuras.

 

Me recargue de la pared de al lado, pensativo, como era eso posible, porque ese bello ser dejaba que alguien como snape lo tocara, es que no lo entendía. Pero entonces escucho la voz de snape.

\- El día del atentado {dijo sonriendo} estuviste allí {dijo este acariciando las facciones del hombre}  
\- Estaba temeroso por ti {dijo con voz apagada}  
\- Pero no llegaste a mi despacho {dijo este con voz plagada de celos}   
\- Mortifagos {fue lo único que dijo sin mirarlo}

Por qué ese ser hermoso no lo miraba cuando le hablaba, porque cuando le hablaba de esa forma él no le daba un golpe quitándoselo de encima. No tenía derecho, no lo tenía. Pude ver como ese grasiento acariciaba su rostro pálido, como sus manos tocaban sus cuerpo, ardía en… Celos… celos porque él lo tocaba y no yo… Me voltee negándome a ver el resto, porque tenía que ser así. Baje los escalones apresurado, rechinando bajo mi peso, escuche un alboroto en el interior y luego a snape salir furioso del lugar maldiciendo por lo bajo. 

\- Se cree muy listo {dijo aproximándose a donde yo estaba} se va a arrepentir {dijo furioso} después que le salve el cuello {dijo con furia} se va a arrepentir {dijo furioso}

 

Al pasar por mi lado, no pude evitar sentir la tentación de colocar el pie en su paso. Pero no lo ice, hay que ser más inteligente que él. Me acerque a la casa de los gritos con la intensión de revisar que ese ser estuviera completo. Subí los escalones que daba a la puerta principal y al abrirla me dio de lleno un frío intenso. Tirite al poner un pie dentro del lugar, me froté los brazos y quitándome la capa subí las escaleras deteniéndose en la puerta de la habitación donde los viera juntos. Dudé unos segundos antes de abrir la puerta, al mirar al interior lo vi en la cama, amarrado de los brazos y las piernas, una mordaza en la boca y desnudo. Este abrió los ojos y me observó acercarme a él. Con el odio pintado en mis ojos, me acerque a él, intente quitar las amarras pero solo conseguí volver rojo mis dedos y lastimar sus pálidas manos. 

\- Finite Encantatum {dije indeciso y nada sucedió} Finite Incantatem {las amarras cayeron al suelo y este se movió cubriéndose con la capa}  
\- Estas bien {dije acercándome a él}  
\- … {asiente cabizbajo}  
\- Vístete {dije dándole la espalda para que pudiera vestirse}  
\- Gracias {dijo sintiéndolo levantarse}  
\- De nada {dije sonriendo}

Este tomo la ropa que estaba en el suelo, y se colocó la que aún estaba servible. El pantalón tenía rasgaduras muy grandes y era poco abrigador, la camisa no tenía los botones así que estaba abierta y la capucha era lo único que estaba intacto. Lo vire a ver viéndolo tan indefenso, me hizo rabiar. Active el brazalete tomando mi varita y murmurando un hechizo que vi utilizar a Mione en un libro roto.

\- Reparo {dije apuntando a la ropa dañada}  
\- ¿Por qué me ayudas tanto? {dijo este cerrando la camisa}  
\- Por qué odio ver una injusticia {dije este mirándolo serio} no se quien seas, ni que hayas hecho {dije parado ante el} pero no me importa, solo me importa el ahora, y lo que el profesor snape hacia no parecía de tu agrado {dije viendo un profundo sonrojo en su rostro}  
\- No deberías venir más {dijo este avergonzado} si te descubre te matara {dijo este temeroso}  
\- Si lo hace {dije agarrando su barbilla} Se arrepentirá de haberlo hecho y no permitiré que ponga un dedo encima en el elfo bonito que tengo delante {dije riendo}  
\- No debes mencionar nada a nadie {dijo con miedo en los ojos} si alguien llega a saber {dijo retrocediendo}   
-… {mire el lugar}   
\- ¿Por qué estás aquí? {Dije dudando preocupado} porque te ocultas {dije a su lado}

Lo vi sentarse en la cama con una sonrisa triste en la mirada, su cabello plateado cubriendo su rostro y una absoluta tristeza en su mirada. 

\- Porque para el mundo estoy muerto {dijo al aire para mi sorpresa}


End file.
